


Stay

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Full Circle [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Archie gives David an ultimatum.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> From 8/26/08: Ok.... This was an idea that I had been toying with for a while now. Thanks to the song "Stay" by Sugarland. Today, because I was bored, it came out. So with in the combined 20 minutes of my break, I wrote for you....hehe. I hope you like....
> 
> Although this is an old work, comments are still welcome and greatly appreciated. :)

The morning sun sent a harsh beam of light through David Archuleta's bedroom window, landing directly on the young man's face. He grimaced, feeling the burn against the backs of his eyelids. Still wanting to sleep, he turned his head, burring his face against the body of the older man lying next to him.

"Archie," came the raspy voice of his lover. "I think it's telling us that it's time to get up."

Archie shook his head. "I don't want to."

"We have to."

Sighing, Archie finally opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. This was the part he hated. The early morning routine of David slipping out of his bed and going back to his own bed where his wife of three years waited. You would think she would have stopped believing that he'd been in the recording studio all night, or that he'd crashed across town at a friend's place because he was just too tired to drive home. In reality, he'd only been a mile away.

This was the part where David would get up, get a shower, and then she'd call. Then he'd say goodbye to Archie until the next time. That was their routine. He'd come to Archie, they'd end up in bed, and when morning came it was over. It had been happening regularly for the past four years since the week after David's reign of American Idol ended.

****flashback****

Archie had found him sitting outside of his door in a tearful mess because of a fight that he'd had with Kim. "Cook?"

"Archie?" He looked up at him, his eyes red and swollen from tears.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked, helping the older man stand up.

"We...I think we broke up," he sobbed.

Archie's eyebrows furrowed in question as he pulled him into the apartment and closed the door. "Oh...I'm sorry. What happened?"

David flopped down on the sofa, rubbing his sore eyes with his fists. "God. I don't know. She accused me of sleeping with Kristy. I have no idea what gave her that idea."

"Kristy?"

"I know! Of all people. I'd have a better shot at sleeping with you!" He said, appalled by the fact that Kim hadn't even given him a chance to defend his innocence.

Archie gasped. He really didn't know what to say to help David, so he just sat down beside of him and pulled him into what he thought was a friendly hug. "It will be ok," he whispered, running a soothing hand over David's back. "She'll come around. I'm sure it was some stupid rumor floating around. You know how they are."

"I don't know...she was pretty pissed."

Archie continued to talk to him, trying his best to comfort his friend. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd started placing gentle kisses on David's face. He jumped back, startled when David's eyes snapped open, and he looked at him. Their eyes connected for a moment before David leaned forward and pressed his lips against Archie’s.

****end flashback****

He had been shocked at first but eventually responded to David's kisses and soon they'd ended up in Archie's bed, exploring parts of each other that neither had dreamed of touching. It was Archie who said it first. Archie who admitted to loving David. David Cook hadn't ran away In fact he'd stayed that night. Afterwards, though, David had gone back to Kim and they had made up. Archie sucked it up and was happy to have had that one night.

Then it happened again. For a different reason. David had simply 'needed' him. After the second time, it was pretty much set in stone that he could have him any time he wanted him, because the boy loved him and would give himself willingly. David sometimes took advantage of that, and even though he did nothing to show it, that hurt Archie a little more each time.

Archie felt the familiar sting of tears threatening to spill, so he closed his eyes, willing them to go away. When he reopened them, David was tugging on his jeans, his hair wet from the quick shower he'd just taken. "Why don't you stay?"

Both of them were shocked as the words slipped from Archie's mouth. David stared at him for a moment before replying. "Archie," he said, his voice soft as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "You know I can't."

Archie sat up on the bed with the sheets tangled around his lower body. "Why?"

"Because..."

"Do you still love her?"

David swallowed the fear that was suddenly rising up within him. "I...just can't leave her yet."

"Do you love me?" Archie's eyes shone with tears. That had been the same thing David had said for the past two years. He wasn't ready to give her up. Archie had never questioned it until now. He couldn't go on loving David the way he did if he couldn't have him completely. It was just too painful.

"You know I do, baby. I love you so much." David reached out placed a hand on Archie's cheek. Archie's eyes closed as he nuzzled the callused hand. When he opened them again, David's eyes grew slightly wider because of what he saw in them. "Archie?"

"I can't do this anymore, Cookie." Archie's voice was small as he looked away.

Both of David's hands were now on the younger man's face, cupping it, making him look at him. "Baby, just a while longer. I promise. I'm going to leave her."

"That's what you keep saying, but you never will."

"Yes. I will." David said adamantly.

Archie shook his head. "No. I want you to choose. Right now. Me or her?"

David's hands dropped to his lap as he stared at Archie. His friend. His lover. He knew by the look in his eyes that he was serious. "Don't make me."

"You have to. I can't take it anymore."

The room was silent. Just the two of them staring at each other. Waiting. And then it happened. The shrill ringing of David's phone. Both of them looked to the night stand where it lay. Archie reached for it, handing it to David with the burning question reflecting in his eyes. David looked down at the phone as he accepted it. When he looked back up, Archie knew the answer and his breath hitched slightly. David leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before rising from his spot on the bed. "I love you."

Archie nodded slowly, before watching David turn and leave his bedroom. He jumped slightly at the slamming of the front door and then fell back onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling realizing that it was finally over. Now, maybe his heart could mend.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know or own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. (sadly) It is just fiction!!!


End file.
